The Titan Games
by Kyd-chan
Summary: 12 Heroes. 12 Villains. Only 1 winner. They'll be betrayal (not including Jinx), and maybe by your own teammates. How will Gizmo and the Five take Jinx's betrayal? Will Raven hook up with BB? How will the Five do without their leader? And will I ever stop looking so sexy? SO MANY QUESTIONS. Find out the answers if I ever decide to finish this! Awful summery, but oh well.
1. Chapter 1: The Twist

The gray overcast gave the tower a gloomy look, fitting the gloomy mood. Titans and villains filed in the common room, one by one. They all stood in a single file line. Everything in the tower was gray, and there were countless rows of black metal seats. In front of the seats there was a long table with a white cloth covering it. On the table sat two bowls with slips of paper in it. The teens sat in their seats and waited in eerie silence. [1]

Today would be the day Villains of all kinds would be at their most cheerful. Twenty-Four Heroes going to kill each other was quite fun to watch. For the Villains, anyway. But this year was different. Instead of twenty-four Heroes, there would be twelve. And the other twelve would be made up of twelve VILLAINS. Meaning, they were not so joyful on this day.

Brother Blood stood in front of the several civilians. "I am proud to announce, that in the seventh annual Titan Games," but crowd cheered wildly. Blood waited a few seconds for it to die down. "that Villains and Heroes alike will be competing this year!" the crowd at this point was so loud that BB and Kyd Wykkyd had to clamp their hands over their sensitive ears.

Blood glanced at the two bowls in front of him. "Let us start with the Villains, shall we?"

"Red X,"

"Gizmo,"

"Kyd Wykkyd,"

"See-More,"

"Cheshire,"

"Angel,"

"Mumbo,"

"Mammoth,"

"Kitten,"

"BlackFire," StarFire gasped at this, while her sister got up and winked evily (can you do that? Well, BF did.) at her sister.

Blood continued. "Billy Numerous,"

"And Adonis."

Adonis stood and pumped is fist. "Adonis with crush his opponents!" he roared, taking his seat.

Blood cleared his throat. "And now...the Heroes." he said the word with such hatred, several people cringed.

"StarFire,"

"Speedy,"

"Jericho,"

"Kole,"

"Kid Flash,"

"Raven,"

"M s,"

Menos got nervous, quickly, as did his brother.

"Jinx,"

"Beast Boy,"

Beast Boy took a seat beside of Raven, whose face remained expressionless. The same could not be said for Beast Boy, however. Raven saw unshed tears sparkle in his eyes.

"Bumble Bee,"

"Hot Spot,"

"And Menos," the twins hive-fived at this, despite what it meant.

"Happy Titan Games," Robin said bitterly.

Yes, happy Titan Games indeed.

* * *

Footnotes:

[1] I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS PARAGRAPH. I NEEDED A BEGINNING AND COPY AND PASTED THIS OFF OF

s/8563915/2/The-Hunger-Games-Titans-Style THIS PARAGRAPH BELONGS TO Kyd Wykkyd-Raven from ! WE GOOD HERE?

A/N: The VERY first chapter. I'm excited, aren't you?! Sorry the first chapter's short! The others are this bad! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Awkward Train Ride

"What're you doing in here?" Raven spat at the boy before her.

Red X said nothing, just directed his attention to the door. Raven followed his gaze, seeing the two names carved in the train compartment's door; Red X & Raven.

"Oh."

* * *

"Get outta my compartment, barf-brain!"

"It SAYS I'm supposed to be in here!"

The two boys locked eyes while anime lightning bolts came out of them and met in the middle. The door DID say, Cyborg & Gizmo, however.

* * *

Jinx was horrified at who her "parter" was.

Talk about awkward.

"Sooo...See-More..." Jinx trailed off. After clearing her throat, she attempted a conversation again. "How's...life?"

* * *

Menos was not happy.

Más was on the other side of the train, a the twin was desperately trying to open the locked doors.

"Más! Voy a por ti!" he shouted. [1]

"What are you DOIN', you little midget?!" Billy Numerous asked, pulling Menos from the door. Menos only bit him, and ran back to the door. Billy retracted in pain. "Ow! Sorry ah asked!"

* * *

BlackFire was delighted when her partner arrived, the door snapping shut with a "click,"

"Hello, sister, dear!"

StarFire prepared herself for what was going to be a_ long_ train ride.

* * *

Más had almost the same reaction as Menos.

He beat rapidly on the door, screaming random curses in Spanish. Kyd Wykkyd's eyes widened at the younger boy's colorful vocabulary. Carefully, he placed a gentle hand on Más's head. The gentle touch somehow put Más's mind into a state of calm, but still distressed.

_"What's the matter?"_ Wykkyd said telepathically.

"Es mi hermano, Menos. Él está en otro lugar en el tren. No nos gusta ser separados!" Más explained. [2]

_"It's only an hour long ride, your brother will be okay."_ Wykkyd projected.

* * *

Speedy stuck out his tongue in concentration.

He was trying to fix his hair perfectly for the camera, his feet on the seat across from him, one across the other. He made little noises in focus.

When Mumbo grew tired of this, he snatched the comb away.

"Give. It. Back." He growled.

"No!" Mumbo snapped plainly.

Speedy huffed. "Fine then!" he pulled out another comb, continuing to fix his hair.

* * *

"So uhh...you're with Kyd Wykkyd, right?" Beast Boy said awkwardly.

Angel shook her head. "No, we're just friends."

"Oh...heh heh..." He anime sweat-dropped.

* * *

...

...

"...Name's Kid Flash," Kid Flash attempted.

"Cheshire."

...

...  
"...This is awkward."

"Yes. Yes it is."

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd's eye twitched. He was really getting tired of this kid.

"MENOS!" Más screeched. "MENOS! Estaré con usted pronto! ¿Puedes oírme? MENOS!" [3]

That was it. He clamped a hand over the speed twin's mouth and teleported them to where Billy and Menos were.

"Más!"

"Menos!"

The two brothers exclaimed in joy running to each other. "Eso fue horrible!" Menos said. [4]

"That one buggin' you to, Wykkyd? It bit me, look!" Billy said, showing the scar for proof.

Wykkyd teleported them back to what used to be his and Más's compartment, right when the train screeched to a stop.

Translations:  
[1] Roughly translated, Menos said; "Más! I'm coming!"

[2] Roughly translated, Más said; "It's my brother, Menos. He's on the other side of the train. We don't like to be separated!"

[3] Roughly translated, Más said; "Menos! I'll be with you soon! Can you hear me? Menos!"

[4] Translated, Menos said; "That was awful!"

A/N: *does happy dance* Two LONG chapters in one day! *wipes tear* I'm so proud!

Review, guys! I know Jinx Luck will, but what about all you random peoplez?! Give meh some lov!


	3. Chapter 3: An Old Beginning

Kyd Wykkyd stood on a small platform, along with everybody else chosen for the games. He'd already formed his battle plan, along with several others. Blood's voice rang through the arena for all to hear;

"Welcome all!" Some kind of projector shot Blood's face to the sky, so now there was a transparent version of Brother Blood's face instead of the sky itself. "We have decided this year two heroes and two villains will be eligible to win! Every morning, those who we have lost will appear in the sky as holograms, as I am now, as always. You will compete until you no longer can, or, until you have won." he paused, then continued. "That said, let the games begin!"

And so, they did.

* * *

A/N: That was probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, but I wanted give the beginning of the Games a full chapter. BUT DON'T WORRY! The beginning will be posted today or tomorrow! Bare with me, folks! Please!


	4. Chapter 4: What Did He Say?

After theIr raised metal platforms were lowered, everthing was a blur. People ran in different directions trying to get where they needed. Raven did exactLy what Robin had said; get Beast BOy and run to the forest, and to ignore the packs. StarFire was suposed to meet them there.

Raven flew off her platform only to see Angel do the same. Angel smiled Viciously before before being tackled by StarFire. "Thanks Star," Raven said. "C'mon. Let's find Beast—"

"No neEd!" a voiced called.

BB suddenly landed in human form from above. "Ok, let's—Beast Boy, what is that?" Raven pointed to the backpack Beast BoY had in his hands.

"Oh, this? I thought, you know, we may need it."

"I thought Robin said not to, Beast Boy." she said sternly. "Let's just—" Raven gasped. Out of nO where, Mumbo Jumbo had conjured a giant bed of nails, and he now had it hovering above the three's heads.

MUmbo smirked. "Whoops," he said, and snapped his fingers, making the bed descend from the sky at a rapid speed. The three braced themselves and waited for death...

…  
...And waited...

…and waited...

...But it never came. Raven peeked out of her eyes only to find she was no longer in the center field, she was in the forest—but how?

She looked over to see Kyd Wykkyd. Wait—what? Kyd Wykkyd? KYD WYKKYD?!

"Kyd—?" Kyd Wykkyd clasped a hand around her mouth a shook his head. Then he out one finger to his lips. The others must've caught on because they didn't speak.

_"Don't say my name. Someone'll hear."_ he told them telepathically.

"Why'd you save us?" Beast Boy couldn't control himself.

Wykkyd looked at him sternly. _"I'm a crook. Not a murderer,"_ he gave them the pack he had. _"Here, take this. I've got five more, you'll need two." _

He was about to teleport when Raven grabbed his arm. "Wait. You should probably stay with us,"

He shook his head. _"No, I probably shouldn't. If any Villain sees me with you and not trying to kill you, I'll be a main target. Just like Jinx, which you need to find and protect because she's dead in an hour if you don't."_ Wykkyd stopped, then spoke to Raven only, so the others couldn't hear. "When you see her...tell her I said..."

_"...Please, can you tell her that?"_

Raven nodded slowly.

And before she could process what she had just agreed to, he was gone.

A cannon fired in the distance.

* * *

A/N: Well. That went well.

I'd like to apologize for two things; one, not a lot of people were in this chapter and two; the ending. I'm thinking a lot of people are going to think this is Wykkyd's cannon. IT'S NOT, AND IT WASN'T INTENDED TO BE. Okay? Okay. If you look close enough in this chapter, there's a hint to what Wykkyd said. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5: The First Death

Raven spun around. She heard a cannon fire. Her head swarmed with questions;

Why did Wykkyd want her to tell Jinx that? Who died? Was it a Titan? Was it a Villain? When was nightfall?

"Did you hear one or two cannons?" Beast Boy asked.

"Two." the girls replied in unison.

Beast Boy shrugged it off, but Raven could tell he'd never been more scared in his life.

"Let's go. We need to find Jinx," Raven said quietly. The others didn't speak, but nodded their heads. "She shouldn't be too hard to find."

* * *

"She shouldn't be too hard to find!" Beast Boy repeated in a high-pitched childish tone.

"Beast Boy," Raven growled.

"We've been looking for—what the?" He exclaimed in surprise.

Jinx had bolted from inside of the forest's trees, running for her life.

After a split second, Mammoth emerged from the trees and bolted for Jinx. Thinking on pure instinct, Beast Boy transformed into an elephant and rammed him away. "I'll take Mammoth—go find Jinx!" yelled to the two in human form.

Raven clutched StarFire's arm and ran the way Jinx had run, leaving BB to fend for himself. "But—Friend Beast Boy—?"

"Beast Boy's fine, he can handle it. We need to find Jinx!" Raven said. "Jinx!" she called out. "Where are you?"

"Oh, good." Jinx sighed stepping out from behind a tree. She smiled, then stopped. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"He's finishing off Mammoth, why—?" Jinx cut Raven off.

"We have to go back! Now!" Jinx screamed. She didn't wait for a response, but ran towards the way they came. Raven and StarFire exchanged a look before following.

They found a horrific sight. Beast Boy lye on the ground, his nose pouring blood, and his leg was lying in an off way. His eyes were closed but his chest still moved up and down slightly, he was breathing but having trouble doing so. Mammoth, however, was much, much, worse.

He wasn't moving.

He was laying on the ground as well. His face was a bloody mess as was his left leg. His right arm was clearly broken and, well, let's just say he wasn't a pretty sight.

Star flew over to Beast Boy checking his injuries, and Raven went to Mammoth. She checked his pulse. "He's dead." she said with a small amount of remorse. As if that was its cue, a cannon went of in the distance.

"Friend Beast Boy has a slightly broken leg," she declared. "but a bad broken nose..."

"What I want to know is how Beast Boy did THAT to Mammoth and all he got was a broken leg." Raven said thoughtfully.

"Is it...okay if I crash with you guys?" Jinx spoke up.

"We were trying to find you, actually. All of the Villains must be on your tail." Raven sighed. "We don't have anywhere TO crash, yet."

"I know a place," she offered.

"Okay. I'll try to heal Beast Boy while we walk. Lead the way, Jinx."

* * *

An hour later, Jinx had led them to a hidden cave behind a HUGE waterfall you wouldn't have noticed unless looking for it. The cave, anyway. You could hear the waterfall for miles into the jungle, Jinx was sure. It was damp, but it was shelter. StarFire slept peacefully beside Raven and Beast Boy, who still hadn't woken yet.

However, Jinx could not sleep. She was thinking of so many things she couldn't pick just one question out of the mass of questions that was her head. She sat grabbing her legs in fetal-position with her head in her knees, her back resting on the wall.

/clink./

Jinx's head shot up.

/clink./

What. The. Crap.

/clink./

They noise would /clink./ every few seconds. Jinx stood, and cautiously walked to where the noise was coming from. What she saw, however, was a small, miniature pond.

But what was inside was more intriguing.

Inside was a large, glass bottle, floating about. When it hit the side it would make a /clink/ sound. Jinx saw inside the bottle was a note. She fished out the bottle carefully, then sat back and looked at the note.

/To Raven, SF, BB, & Jinx,

It's Jericho. These things are from your main supporters, Jinx Luck and Jessica. I'll come and get you guys when Brother Blood least expects. Just stay alive.

~Jericho/

Jinx read the note several times. That's IT? No advice? No happy-cheery pep-talk? She turned the note to the back. Blank. She sighed. Looking closer in the bottle, she saw little packets and smaller bottles. She was about to identify them if a certain Head Master's voice hadn't scared he half-to-death.

It was enough to wake the others (except BB), so they stepped out side to see a waaaay to happy face fill the place there should be an inky-black sky dotted with stars.

But no.

That'd be asking too much.

His face was more opaque this time. "Congratulations, Survivors!" That was Blood's thing. He always called them Survivors. Always. "You've survived the first night! Those who haven't will be shown in a minute, as well as a little treat to my students afterwards."

A treat. That "treat" didn't sound like it'd be such a "treat" to the heroes. Either way, Blood continued.

"And now, those who we have lost." Blood's face switched to a chart-like thing. It said "Heroes" on one side and "Villains" on the other. Another thing, that when Blood announced the loses, he spoke little chant like thing.

"Into the fire and out of the dust," Mammoth's face appeared on the Villain's side. "Mammoth, your soul is dead to us."

"Into the fire and out of the dust," he chanted as Adonis's picture appeared on the screen "Adonis, your soul is dead to us."

"Into the fire, and out of the dust..." he smiled. "Hot Spot, you are dead to us."

"And now...your treat!" He announced joyfully. "I give to you, JINX!" The chart changed to a camera view of Jinx in front of the waterfall.

The same waterfall the whole forest could hear.

* * *

*wipes sweat of brow* This is the chapter Pocket Writers got me so mad about. I did it! YAY! :3. Oh, and the "main supporters" were my top two reviews! You guys rock, Jessica & Jinx Luck!

Don'tcha just LOVE cliffies?  
—Kyd


	6. Chapter 6: A Pause In Time

Raven's head was a mass of emotions.

Not.

Good.

She was Shocked/Horrified/Confused over Hot Spot's death. Worried/Scarred/Panic-Stricken over the whole "Jinx Incident." Mournful (is that a word? It is now)/Concerned/Relieved/Scarred over Beast Boy not waking up (she was relieved he wasn't hurt to bad). Confused/Angry/Curious/(only slightly) Attracted to what Wykkyd had said. And to top it all off with a nice rotten cherry; they were about to be killed by thirty Villains.

Not.

Good.

Raven's emotions were meant to keep under control. Always.

She peaked her self into her mind enough to see what was going on inside of her head.

It was a mess.

Hatred sneered and jeered at Happy. "Where's the Happiness now, pinky? We're all gonna die!"

Timid cried. "He's right!" she wailed. "W-we're all d-dead! It's a-all o-over! What's the p-p-point?"

"Shh, shh! It's okay, see?" Comfort consoled.

"Everyone, just SHUT UP!" Angry hissed. "You're giving me a headache!"

Love sighed...well...lovingly. "Wykkyd..."

"What about Jinx?" Knowledge piped up.

Hatred sneered. "Oh, HER..."

"I say, we lead this team to the win!" Brave cheered.

"We need to think everything out clearly, first," Knowledge stated.

"No, first, we need to get our shank butt out of here with Jinx." Rude said.

"We should go find Wykkyd, if we do that." Knowledge considered.

"Yeah, let's go find Wykkyd!" Love agreed all-to-cheerfully.

"You're just saying that because you WOVE him!" Hatred sneered sharply, pronouncing "love" in a very childish tone.

"ENOUGH."

Everyone quit talking immediately. It was Raven, the original Raven, who had spoke. "This is NOT a good time. Stay. Under. Control." she said bit by bit, then proceeded to walk back into reality.

* * *

A/N: Don't bother searching for more. That's all of this chapter. I just LOVE to pick! So I'm making you wait to see what happens to Jinx! :D

Now, if that super short chappie didn't make you want to shoot me...this will.

I won't be updating for awhile.

*braces for death*

I'm sorry guys, I have to work on A Wykkyd Apprentice. Even if it's supposed to be postponed, I feel the need to write in that one. Sorry guys.

Readers: Awww...*puts away guns*

The Shadow Within,  
—Kyd


	7. Chapter 7: Split Up? Yeah, Genius Plan

Jinx had literally frozen in place.

"Friend Raven!" StarFire yelled over the screams of joy from the villains.

"Star Fire, get Jinx and Beast Boy as far away as possible!"

"But—Raven—"

"Now!"

StarFire didn't think twice. She bolted into the cave and tried to wake Beast Boy.

"Mmmhmgh..." he murmured.

"Friend Beast Boy!" StarFire yelled shaking him. "We've got to GO!"

"Huh—?" Beast Boy exclaimed groggily. "Star, where—?"

"Not now!" Jinx said, running into the cave. "We have to go!"

Beast Boy nodded and stood carefully. He foot had been repaired to a minor break, but he still had no crutches. The girls had to help him stand and walk. Carefully, they made their way into the forest...[1]

* * *

(Back at the Cave)

Raven ducked just in time to dodge BlackFire's attack. "Oh, sister dear!" she called in a sing-song voice. "Come on and play!"

Raven was running out of places to turn. Red X was coming at her from her right side, and Billy Numerous was about to dog-pile her. Raven turned just in time to see Kyd Wykkyd lunge at her with bearing fangs. And her world was consumed in darkness...

* * *

Footnote(s):

[1]: No Footnote. Just haven't done one in a while...

A/N: *cackles* Raven is so stupid. Hasn't she ever seen Scooby Doo? Never split up. EVER.

Sorry for a _**really**_ short chappie. That was my shortest chapter...ever. Gotta get a chapter in Kwinx on Pocket Writers. Anywayz, I, Kyd Wykkyd, a crazed fan, here by _promises_ to have another chapter by...meh..Let's say Wednesday. Could be before Wednesday, could be on Wednesday. Never know. *Note, this doesn't include the extra chapter I'm doing next for all you wonder ful reviewers. Let's just say they'll be a LOT of reluctant hugging. Comment your favorite Titan/Villian with that shiny review button down there and I maaaay just have a HUGE surprise for you guys. See ya!

—Kyd


	8. Chapter 8: All Was Going To Be Well

To be completely honest, I didn't really care what I was hitting. I was just punching, kicking, and shoving the demon carrying me bridle-style. So, why wasn't I using my powers? Well, apparently, I was in another freaking **demonsion**.  
"Ow! Hey—stop! Owwww!—D*MMIT RAVEN HOLD STILL!"  
I stopped and looked up at Kyd. "Put. Me. DOWN." I growled.  
And then he freaking DROPPED me.  
He looked down at the sprawled out figure that was me. "We're here." he sent into my head.  
I didn't know whether to call him a traitor or not...wouldn't that kind of be a, um, contradictory?  
I looked around. We were in the middle of a forest. Of course. I was still laying on the ground, and then I remember I could probably use my powers here.  
"Wykkyd..." I growled.  
I was mad. I was beyond mad. He was BLOCKING my powers out!  
"I know you're mad, Raven, but let me explain first—"  
I cut the non-existent voice off with a shriek. We were NOT alone. Mammoth, HotSpot, and Adonis had just emerged from the trees. Someone clamped a hand around my mouth.  
"Raven! It's okay, calm down!" I heard HotSpot hiss.  
Kyd removed his hand from my mouth and walked over to the others. "B-but..." I spluttered. "you're _dead_!"  
"Those were all faked, actually." HotSpot said.  
"How?" I demanded. "I checked Mammoth's pulse, he should be dead!"  
Then I remember something. I _hadn't _check his pulse! Only his injuries! How could I be so _stupid_?!  
I turned pale.  
"Okay. Tell me why we're here if you're not going to attack me,"  
Kyd rubbed his forehead. "These guys are all like me. They had the chance to kill, but they didn't. We're mischievous, not killers. HotSpot was the first hero we found, and we convicted him we weren't lying on this, and he offered to help."  
"Help? With what?" I demanded.  
Kyd grinned. "Our plan."

* * *

I listened intently as Kyd explained the whole thing, where Kyd stopped to breath, HotSpot jumped to tell the next part. After a few minutes, I understood everything. It all made sense. I sighed with relief.  
"Get it now? If I give back your powers will you attack us?"  
I grinned. "Probably not."  
I felt amazing. Relief flooded in my chest, and I knew everyone was feeling just the same. But it didn't last long. I felt a cold, icy hand grip my heart. "Wait! What about Jinx, Star, and BeastBoy?!" I practically screamed.  
HotSpot smiled. "It's cool. They should be here any—"  
There was a flash of red and black.  
"—minute now."  
I jumped at the site of Red X. Star and Jinx's arms were entwined in both of his, looking none-too-happy about it, either.  
Jinx fumed. "I you weren't wearing that stupid mask, I would SO be slapping you right now!" she hissed. "I **told** you not to try anything!"  
BeastBoy, as a mouse, revealed himself from behind X's head. He jumped off and morphed back to human form. "Aw, _man_! That made me dizzy..." he whined before collapsing onto the grass.  
"Friend Raven~!" I heard StarFire cry out with joy.  
I sighed in relief. Everyone was okay, and this 'plan' of Kyd's seemed like it would work. I could trust them...for now.  
For the first time in what felt like years, I knew, all was going to be well.

**Oh man that chapter was awful! I cannot write in first person! I feel. Like. A. Jerk. Made you guts wait forever for another chapter, and it was crappy! Oh my gowsh I'm SO sorry! It was also really short! Gah! I'm a horrible person! Dx**


	9. Chapter 9: Part One, Two, & Three

**So ****_terribly_**** sorry for late********update. I'll *try* to be more active. Exams, and all that good stuff. Ha, yeah right. I've been watching anime. 'Cuz I'm ****_lazy. _****Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

Raven sighed in frustration. Why did she have to do this again? He was HIS teammate! Mammoth had gone to get the twins, she though he said, Kyd had gone to find See-More, and Hot-Spot and Adonis had just gone to look for whoever the heck the could find. And that left her stuck with HIM.

She landed and covered herself with her cloak and started walking. No use searching from the sky, an invisible electric field kept her from going high enough to actually see anything A canon fire startled her and she smirked. This was going faster than she thought.

Pulling her way through the trees, she searched for any sign of the boy. "This would be a LOT easier if I could search from the sky." she though angrily.

Raven stopped. What was that she had just heard?

She strained her ears and listened hard. At first she didn't hear anything, but again she heard the shuffling of leaves behind her. She turned around sharply, only to see the very person she had been looking for.

There was a moment of silence between the two, Gizmo's pale face staring into Raven's perfectly blank one. "Uh..." Raven trailed off.

Now, Gizmo isn't an idiot (well, most of the time, anyway), so of course he ran as fast a he freaking could. Problem is, well...he ran into a tree.

Raven rubbed her forehead. "Nice," she murmured sarcastically. Then she remembered what she had to do. She knelt down beside the limp body that was Gizmo, completely out of it from the whole tree thing. She pretended to check everything, and stood back up. She sobbed. "H-he's dead," she said in a shaky voice. "I...I killed him!"

A canon went off somewhere.

Wow, she was a better actress than she thought.

She looked down at Gizmo and sighed. Great. "Guess I-I'll have to bu-bury h-his body..."

She bent down and picked up Gizmo, carrying him on her back. She tried to remember the way back and started for it.

"I said to fake his death!" HotSpot cried.

"He's not dead," she said with much irritation in her voice. He's unconscious."

"Do you think he has a concussion?" See-More asked worried.

"No. He's just K.O. right now," Kyd projected

"Si!" the twins cried. For some unknown reason, a small scar was located on Mammoth's index finger, and he was crumbling curses in a corner with his arms crossed.

"So what now?" Jinx asked. "Do we just wait until everyone is 'dead,' or, what?"

"I've been thinking." everyone turned to BeastBoy.

"You? Thinking? That's a shock," See-More said in mock surprise.

BeastBoy glared. "Yeah, I have, actually. And I've been thinking that...well...what if we fake everyone's death, then fake our own deaths, until only one of us stands?"

"That's actually pretty smart. We could convince everyone, then do it all around the same time." Raven said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Some people we're not going to be able to fake their deaths, because they WANT to fight and kill. Some villains can get pretty nasty..." See-More interjected.

"We could trap them!" Adonis chimed in. "And force them to fake their death, then, like, keep them until everything's over!"

"We'd have to gather a ton of food. Plus water, which is hard to carry back to any camp. So we need to set up base around water, and see if we can get buckets from someplace."

"That's a good point, Raven, and I think Giz can make some when he wakes up. But after everyone is 'dead', what if then we stop Blood somehow? We could think of a way to team up and overthrow him—"

"Right, but then what if we couldn't? What if we were too tired after fighting all of his dumb-bots that we can't face 'im?" Jinx added in.

"Then we'll split into teams. Fight Blood and his losers at the same time. Then we could arrange a new Government. A new way." said BeastBoy.

"Close," everyone looked back at Kyd, who had not talked the whole time. "but that isn't how it's going to go down. You got one part right at least. Actually, two. Part One and Part Three. But you've forgotten one very important detail." he quipped.

"And what's that?" Adonis pried.

He looked up.

"Part Two."


	10. Chapter 10: 4 More 2 Go

**Oh. My. Gosh. **

**MadDog20.20, You are EXACTLY correct, good sir. How could I forget about the 'may the odds be ever in your favor' part?! It was, like, a really important part, too! I solemnly apologize. Please accept this chapter as a token of my stupidity. **

****BEWARE OF OOC-NESS OF** **ADONIS AND POSSIBLY MAMMOTH****

"And Part Two is...?"

"You guys are focusing on what we're doing after and before—but what about in between?" Kyd said.

"Well, what's left?" Jinx asked.

"Well, for starters, how are we supposed to get out of here? That's kind of an important detail, if you ask me. Also, when are we doing this? How soon? How much time to we have left to convince everybody? Things like that. So, focus on THAT. What do you got?" The group was silent. Kyd continued with his telepathy. "We've only got a mere fourteen people on our side out of twenty-four. We've also got to put our heads together and decide who we shouldn't ever bother with. Like X. I don't trust the guy, and I'd rather not even try to talk to him." Raven silently agreed, and it seemed a few others did too. See-More, Más y Menos, Gizmo (after made conscious), Kole, Jericho, and Angel had all been found and been told the plans, so they had fourteen people out of twenty-four at the moment, which meant they still had a ways to go. But Raven was pretty sure they could find all of them in time—hopefully.

"The Mumbo tried to do the killing to BeastBoy, Raven, and myself." StarFire said. "May we please do the ruling him out?"

Kyd looked at her and nodded.. "Yeah. I hate Mumbo. The freak..."

"Okay, well, what about Billy? Didn't he compete in this?" Adonis said cocking his head.

Kyd tried to blanch, but seeing he already had grey skin, in didn't work out so well. "Oh my God, I FORGOT BILLY!" Kyd mutely groaned and covered his face in his hands. "Such a teammate I am!" he cried. "I completely forgot he was in this!"

While See-More and Kyd beat themselves up, and StarFire tried to console them, Raven was thinking of anyone else they could mark out. "BlackFire?" she said aloud.

StarFire didn't look so sure.

"Star, she's tried to kill us on more than one occasion. Besides, she probably won't die, just..." BeastBoy just couldn't think if the right words.

StarFire slowly nodded. "I understand."

"Okay, and what about Cheshire?" Raven asked.

"Oh, her? She's okay."

Everyone whipped around to see Speedy and Cheshire, standing with small smiles (well, Cheshire...never mind) on their faces.

Everyone was silent, just gaping at the two. Finally BB broke the silence. "Oh yeah! Only four more to go!"

Such short chapters, I'm sorry!


End file.
